


【青緑】～美術部禁断物語～高嶺の処女、咲き誇る可憐な花を刈り取ろう

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 安倉
Relationships: Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	【青緑】～美術部禁断物語～高嶺の処女、咲き誇る可憐な花を刈り取ろう

**Author's Note:**

> 🌷abo  
> 🌷學園師生paro  
> 💚👉老師  
> 💙👉學生  
> 🌷警告雷普有（哪篇沒有🤢💭

週三是慣例的社團活動時間，窗台外側臨近運動場，交談的話語和急促的口哨聲響交湊在一塊，免不了吵雜些。田徑社的社員筆直地暢行在跑道上的白線邊。敞開中的窗戶飄進茂密綠樹遺失的葉片，循著涼風的氣流失重地落在白花花的紙張上。

放下手裡握著的塑膠筆桿，他從枯燥煩悶的教科書內逃離開來。呼出一口長嘆，提起左手輕垂在自己僵硬的臂膀上緣，連帶著左右橫轉幾下頸脖，骨間還發出喀喀的悲鳴聲。

一句問候飄入他的耳裡，“老師累了就休息一下吧？”

大倉抬頭便對上他的視線，藏在淡藍色鏡片底下是明亮且炯炯有神的雙目，眼尾浮現是在對方這個年紀時應鮮少該有的紋路，或許是時常顯露和善的面貌所加速劃痕的節奏。

拋出關心的對方不消停地持續勾畫著輪廓，眼前的靜物練習是一尊看起來枯燥無味的純白雕像。安田其實很不喜歡做繪畫的基礎練習，總認為畫大衛、阿波羅與美地奇這些歷史人物實在是太過無趣，還不如畫畫窗外的風景。

他描繪不出心儀那人好看的眉眼，在家裡的臥房內堆滿練習的草稿，沒一張完成又滿意的。或許是自己內心太過雜亂無章，下筆的筆觸繁亂，他才決定偶爾回歸基礎的懷抱。

右手握著炭筆，在紙張上定稿後，描繪出大致的輪廓形狀，接著指腹輕抹出陰影的位置，由淺至深的加強立體效果。

安田心無二用的模樣，專注到連大倉走到他身旁都沒有察覺。從潔白紙張到像轉印般把眼前的物體謄到紙上，也不過這短暫的時間，精細程度一反繪畫者本人的隨興風格。

發出讚嘆的語句，大倉直愣地釘在原地。安田朝他一笑並揮手招呼，意識著要他坐在旁邊的椅凳上，“老師要不要畫看看？” 

安田先前就知道他的教學專業是國文科，當初美術社指導老師休產假去，也不知道會不會回來學園內，因此急需一個能夠掛名的老師，否則學校不會允許社團繼續運作。將文件遞給大倉老師的時候，對方那驚訝的神情他到現在都還記得。

不抱著希望的詢問，沒想到對方乾脆地答應了請求，“...如果我可以的話，但有條件呢...” 他裝作困擾的模樣，眼睛轉了一圈給予答案。

“...社團時間美術社的課室騰出個位子，讓我用張桌子可以吧。” 大倉露出了一個過分燦爛的笑容。

每次社課時間，大倉跟安田一人一邊，安靜地做自己該做的事情，安田忙著發揮他的美術細胞與創作慾，而大倉則改改考卷做些課堂上的準備教材。

“......可以嗎？可是我畫畫真的很爛的...” 大倉坐在旁邊皺眉邊噘起嘴，但他眼神卻是躍躍欲試的模樣。

“沒關係的。” 安田換上嶄新的畫紙，遞給他剛才用過而稍稍變短的碳筆，將大倉的手指擺成正確的握筆姿勢。教他怎麼看位置、怎麼構圖跟下筆的筆觸，雖然剛開始就畫雕像有些困難度，但有人對自己喜歡的繪圖感興趣是一件令人開心的事情。

湊近糾正姿勢的時候，對方身上淡淡的洗衣香鑽入鼻腔，是一股放鬆且安心的味道。他平常握慣粉筆的纖細指結，被炭粉弄得染上烏黑色澤，差點連穿著的灰白西裝都給弄髒，安田貼心地將對方的手袖處折起，露出骨節分明的手腕關節。

“謝謝。” 意識到現在跟平常刻意維持的形象差距過大，讓學生教學還要被照顧著，茜紅的色彩在大倉的耳尖端默默地暈染開來。

🌷🌷🌷

美術社一直是安田獨自一人在認真活動著，其他人都是為了掛名拿社團分數而已，並兼任回家社的成員。因此社團活動室內通常都只有他與這個其實也是掛名的指導老師ー大倉忠義。

上課鈴響起時，安田便準時地抵達教室內，從角落堆疊的雜物堆中翻找出他許久未用過的油畫畫布，上頭積了一層灰，準備好油壺並擠出顏料在調色盤上，將布面塗滿渾厚的底色來掩蓋掉原本的圖樣。

與平常果斷的速度相反，安田猶豫地思考著在哪裡下筆才好，如何才能將內心的想法具現化，打算先將背景完成再畫上人物。

時間一秒秒的流逝，他焦躁地看著教室後方的時鐘，上頭指針表示著指導老師遲到的事實。

大倉剛才應付完可怕的教導主任，身心疲憊地抬著虛浮的腳步到美術社，他跟安田打個招呼後，慣例地從文件袋取出尚未改完的試卷，開始進行嚴格的批改。

約莫經過兩小時，安田完成了整幅畫八九成的底稿，就差一點點了。一轉頭才發現大倉趴在桌上睡著了不知道多久，放下手中的畫具，他輕緩邁步到老師的身側。

大概是習慣了美術室的幽靜氛圍，大倉放鬆地陷入嗑睡蟲的陷阱內。趴著姿勢的緣故露出堪比模特的優秀側臉，時常勾起的嘴角掛著可笑的唾液。安田憐愛地摸摸他平常往一旁側梳的稍長瀏海，然後向下滑至眉骨、眼角、鼻樑再到嘴唇，試圖用手指記憶起對方一切似的，不客氣地接觸著他的指導老師。

🌷🌷🌷

從那次過後，大倉睡著的情況也過於頻繁了，次數多到讓安田認為他是不是根本只是裝睡。可老師又好像完全不知道自己每次都對他做些什麼事情。

眼前的大倉正安穩熟睡中，他持續在腦內編織美妙的夢境。旁邊是剛改完不久的一大疊考卷堆，手裡的紅筆尚未被復歸到筆套內。安田隨意用掛在畫架下層的抹布擦去剛才不小心沾上的顏料，就怕弄髒對方純白無瑕的西裝外套。

他覆上大倉的手背，像戀人一樣十指緊扣，然後湊往他無防備的頸脖，品嗅著辛苦工作一日的味道。

靈敏的鼻腔突然竄入不屬於老師平時的一屢香氣，像雨後綻放地鈴蘭花開在懸崖邊，花囊混入青草香與檸檬交織成大倉成熟卻又純潔的因子。

忍不住收縮起鼻翼想吸取更多，他的老師正散發誘惑的香氣，勾引著誤闖私秘境地的無知旅人，無形的藤蔓噴灑著令人發狂的馨香，糾結地纏在他的心室臟器間。

安田著魔地拉近距離，一回過神來自己已經貼上對方的後頸，蹭著削短的末端髮稍，不在意鼻腔被柔軟髮絲闖進，他持續地呼吸著對方給予的快樂。

思緒胡亂地在腦中衝撞，像失控的脫韁野馬般無法抑制，要是再不收斂點自己的行為可要弄醒他的老師了。警告浮現在前又被拋出理智範圍，他選擇了最為差勁的選項ー放縱自己的無禮。

嗅覺已經無法滿足安田的貪欲，他本能地張嘴露出天生稍微前傾的牙齒，輕柔絲磨著大倉嬌弱的後頸肌膚，越線了的他開始狂妄地舔舐著牙下的美味。

“...ん?” 濕黏的感覺從頸間傳遞上來，大倉蹙著眉且額面冒出少許汗液，他尚未甦醒的咽喉發出無意識的軟濡音階。

比平均值標準距離更寬的眼窩線條緩緩壓出摺痕，他睡懵的雙目像無知的草食幼鹿，收攏視野聚焦在眼前的桌上。

幾乎是剎那間，感受到異常的物體接觸在他的後側，是身為omega最害怕暴露的那塊弱點。大倉腦袋還沒反應過來便本能驅使地頃身往前逃離，發出物體撞擊至木製桌面的聲響，即使撞到也來不急呼疼，他才發現兩手都被固定在前，難受的只能維持住現在的姿勢。

“安田...？” 大倉側著頭想看清後方的人影。

安田沒有正面回答，他不願分神回話，只隨意在喉間嗯了一聲，與平時溫柔高亢的音調不同，現在顯得低啞的可怕。

“放開！” 頸側被吮咬的感覺令大倉寒毛直豎，像被逼急的模樣讓他臉部持續地漲紅著血色，強硬地喊出拒絕話語來阻止目前事態的延續。

原本牽制住他的手掌鬆懈了開來，大倉諾諾地收回手部，他直挺腰桿站起身想查看安田的狀態。入眼卻是處於青春期花樣歲月被擰碎的真實，與平常乖巧懂事的安田不同，完全是教科書裡寫上的明顯情形之一。

安田臉色紅潤，額面汗水異常分泌著，他難受地捂著口鼻處，深怕再次吸入更多不屬於自己的信息素。

“第一次分化嗎？那可得難受一陣子了...老師帶你去保健室好嗎？” 

成熟個體的象徵即是完整分化的第二性別，性別的差異決定了未來的走向，現在已經趨近為平衡社會，即使身為omega的大倉也可以擔任教學的職業。雖然對外他並沒有公開表明自己的身份，畢竟根深蒂固的歧視還是不少。

而安田的信息素從剛才便一直刺激著自己，像是具有攻擊傾向的強烈海水，兇猛地波浪翻滾在岸邊。看來不必經過檢測alpha身份就可以確定八成。

大倉見安田沒有回應的樣子，擔憂的心情已遠大於不久前差點被發現身份的驚嚇，他伸出手輕觸對方袒露著的額頭，燙手的溫度在指尖蔓延。

“老師能不能幫幫我？” 安田拽下他的手啃咬著掌心內側的軟肉。兩人間消失殆盡的距離，常年面對處於青春期的高中男生，卻第一次這麼直接又強烈的接觸到alpha帶來的信息素，飄竄在大倉身旁是他的莽撞也是即將崩裂的預感。

🌷🌷🌷

安田雖然沒有近視，但習慣戴著的鏡框被自己緊張的汗水弄得混濁，狼狽地拔下並置於桌面，現在的他可沒有餘裕去妥善的收納起來。

眼前的老師，那個帥氣挺拔又待人溫柔的大倉老師，他纖細的指結不是握著批改的筆桿或是進行板書的粉筆，而是自己發燙的淫穢器官。

大倉正在安慰不屬於他的躁動部位，整個人被逼得只能靠在桌緣旁邊，指間打著微顫卻裝作一副冷靜的樣子，他竄動不止的眼神最終定在安田的下方，垂落的髮絲散在額面，有失平常冷靜聰明的形象。

大倉本該立刻帶他到保健室打抑制劑的，怪自己過於心軟又好說話，相處過久的距離被少年衝動的拉近，可憐兮兮地要老師先幫忙他緩解不適，平常上揚的眼尾垂落些角度，顯得像無助的小型幼犬。

老師扯開對方褲襠拉鍊時彈出的硬物，脹大到不敢正眼瞧的可怕程度，他手心觸著自己也有的一樣東西，用上平時撫慰的經驗。厚實的掌心肉上下搓揉至頂，柔軟的頭部則用指腹按壓，處於旺盛情慾的安田分泌的體液足以給予潤滑，摩擦發出的水聲淫溺地在教室響起。

在腦內思考自己平時都有按時打上omega專用的抑制劑，即使味道暴露了些許應該也不足以判別出來。而且大倉並沒有專屬的alpha，也就是從小依靠藥劑來渡過每月慣例的發情，只要他的藥劑沒有過期的話。

安田發出長嘆一聲，他貼上老師的額前撥開礙眼的髮絲，將稍長的軟髮別在耳邊，撫平對方蹙起的細眉。

“老師好厲害啊...好舒服...” 

臉皮像被燃燒似的，學生直接且不造作的稱讚話語，聽在自己耳底像變了調的荒誕，調情般的口吻不應於師生之間存在。

除了漸漸走偏的關係性，自己身體的異常開始浮現上來，沉寂於體內的本能被用力地拉扯住，大倉在熟悉不過的濕潤感從後方的縫隙傳來。他知道自己穿著貼合剪裁的西褲大概已經濕了，正黏膩地纏在大腿內側，他裝作無事發生並持續地撫慰難受的安田。

“......大倉老師，你其實是omega吧？” 安田已經陪他玩了夠久，是該拆穿他薄弱的偽裝了。惡意地捏住老師的下顎迫使兩人的視野匯聚，他壓低的聲線吐出真實。

“......不是。” 大倉撇離眼神，輕顫的睫毛說明他正壓抑自己的本能。

“哦？...那這邊為什麼這麼濕？” 

老師纖細的身板被壓制在桌面，自然張開的兩腿像極了被綁上繩索的乖巧omega，安田瞧見對方的下褲情況還輕嗤笑了聲。

小看了處於易感期的alpha可是要吃苦頭的這個道理，現在才深刻地體會到。即使對方小自己一輪的年齡也是個alpha，身為omega是無法抗拒alpha的事實，狠狠地教給了常年逃避的大倉。

🌷🌷🌷

安田粗硬的肉柱埋在大倉的體內，他裝作不擅長控制信息素的生澀，逼得平時冷靜自制的國文老師陷入這般境地。

“ ぅ、ん...痛い、...いた、っ...はぁ、あ...ぁ、っ...抜け、ヤス...”

雙眼紅潤的瞪視在身上的施虐者，可使力一撞他眼裡的嬌媚又會無法抑制地浮現，通紅的臉頰表明情事的愉悅程度，綿軟的手掌貼在安田的下腹，是讓學生懂得尊重二字的警告，可惜並沒有什麼用處。

“這裡看起來不只有痛呢？.....身為老師不可以騙人哦...”

安田用手指扯開穴口的兩側皮膚，大力地侵入卻沒有擦破或是流出鮮血，被捅穿的肉壁泛起陣陣水光。

被扒開的西褲狼狽的掛在一邊腿側，前晚慣例燙平的布料現在卻被擠壓得佈滿皺摺。大倉的背脊與木桌緊密地貼合在一塊，對方施予的快樂撞擊在後穴，軟薄的入口被摩擦至血色，與腸內的肉壁相似的可怕。

方才並沒有花費過多時間來愛撫對方初嘗人事的部位，身為omega的好處即是為了alpha的存在而隨時準備好後穴，因此並未嚐到痛苦的撕裂，但開拓的感覺令大倉感到自己的弱勢與無助。

“ ゃ、あん...ふっ、ヤス...やめ、やめて...ぅ、う...”

與下半身的交合相反，大倉的西裝外套還穩穩地穿著。他焦躁地自己伸手解開上方襯衫的白扣，露出長年未見光的白皙胸膛，劇烈起伏在名為愛慾的海洋中，他宛如擱淺的魚類，淒慘地在沙灘上苦苦掙扎。

“ん、っ...はぁ、っ、ん...やぁ、ひ、っ...ん...” 

原本寂靜的室內被肉體碰撞的聲響拉高音量，參混著壓抑的痛苦喘息。他的老師還倔強地不肯洩漏出太多音符，令alpha不悅地捏開omega的下顎，原本使勁哽咽在喉部的呻吟頓時有了出口。

“はぁ、ゃ...あ、ぅ...んぅ...あ、いや、ゃ...ゆるして...っ、ヤス...”

安田很快的就掌握訣竅，肉莖幾淺一深的搔弄著老師的深處，腸壁不滿足地想要更多甜頭，omega光滑且沒有多餘毛髮的下身貼合alpha的胯部，雙腿纏上對方精壯的腰部，天生的自然舉動勾引著尚未有太多經驗的安田。

處於易感期的安田，除了用肉柱來感受對方體內的溫度，嬌弱omega散發出來的信息素太過誘人，清甜的鈴蘭花香與青檸交融在對方的汗腺，越是欺凌他散發出來的味道就越濃烈。

快要抑制不住的本能想撬開隱藏的深處，原本身為處女的大倉體內，那個從未有人進到過的部位，即是omega通道終點的生殖腔。

大倉即使沒有與alpha交歡過也該明白安田的意圖，他害怕極了不斷掉淚，想著若是可以生育的部位被入侵，如果懷了孩子該怎麼辦，更糟糕的是對方還僅僅是一個不懂事的未成年學生。

“ヤス、ヤ、ス...中には、だめ、おねがい...ゃ、あ...”

他嘗試放下自己無謂的自尊心，帶著委屈求全的淚水，要求處於肆虐狀態的alpha放過他。隱秘的軟肉被試探性地戳刺，推擠著安田的腹部，無力制止的雙手像個多餘的擺設。

柳眉被主人用力蹙起，雙眸哀求地望著他平常聽話的好學生，被迫鬆口的嘴裡冒出緊張且劇烈地喘息，往常教學時的平淡低音不覆存在。

嘴唇被大倉剛才的過度隱忍咬得艷紅，媲美模特的精緻臉龐處於情慾的熔點，被點燃的殷紅遍布至側耳，精心挑選的金環一晃晃地掛在他豐厚的耳垂。

“不能進去嗎？可惜...好想標記老師哦......” 安田停了下來，他俯身湊近親吻omega還喘著的嘴角邊，然後撥弄老師貌似被泡在水中的額髮，又用上無辜的眼眸瞧著對方的眼眉。

“當然不能阿...你在想什麼...”

他感覺埋在體內的紫紅粗硬又脹大了些許，穴口被捅糊成一團軟橡皮，溢出的透明水液弄髒了偌大的桌面與安田的襠部。

“阿...抱歉呢，不小心忍耐過度已經拔不出來了喔...”

安田用著異常燦爛的笑容告知目前的情況，身為alpha的結已經跨越不可進入的深處，不好好釋放出來是無法強硬拔出的地步，語畢時他還疼惜地親碰上老師發顫的嘴角。

“え？...ヤス...ぁ、...うそ、うそやろ......あかん...離して、ゃ..ん、あ....” 

被狠撞一陣不久的時間，alpha的精液已經注入到大倉的生殖腔內，被溫熱溢滿的感覺令他無所適從地顫抖起來，被征服的私欲完美滿足了omega的體質。

🌷🌷🌷

大倉收拾起上課用的教材課本，紙質書本上頭疊了一堆尚待批改的考卷，經過二年級教室的外側走廊，由於視線被稍微遮蔽，差點撞上於轉角處交錯過的小個頭學生。

剛才還折磨著學生們的木漿紙飄落至對方的鞋面前，他好心地拾起老師遺落的文件。扣在男孩的粗曠指結間戴著的是不符合校規又顯眼的銀戒，觸碰起來是冰涼的金屬材質。頸脖掛著繁瑣的工藝吊墜，上頭刻畫著大倉欣賞不來的華麗圖樣。

老師呆愣在人來人往的走道上，他的視線聚焦在對方的耳窩，酷愛穿環的安田耳上空了一個小洞，將打扮視為日常的他是不應出現這種失誤，而耳上的空缺貌似在提醒著什麼。

原本被掛在耳洞內的銀針正穿在大倉難以啟齒的部位，像是藝術品一樣的被精心裝飾。omega綿軟的身軀無法違抗任何命令的無措，由安田褪去身下人眼裡的偽裝，裡頭隱含著他自身也無法理解的期待。

拿過銀針亮晃晃地在他眼前展示的可怕景象，還可以完全在腦內回想起來。大倉痛恨自己天生淫蕩的omega體質，連惡質的捉弄行為都能催化為搔癢的快意。他的alpha愉快地將自己愛用的環飾鎖在肉粒上，伸手輕易地撥弄幾下，大倉的肉莖又隨即被喚醒。

最後安田遞上考卷來的時候，他踮起腳尖悄聲地靠往耳邊說，“社團時間，老師別再遲到了哦。” 善良地提醒著已經被寫上名字的番必須學習如何遵守時間。

終わり。

**Author's Note:**

> 🌷對8起，俺把🐬寫得有點壞。  
> 🌷都怪老師太漂亮了啦🥺💭
> 
> 🌷收尾一樣隨便亂收🤔🥀  
> 🌷或許有番外？
> 
> 🌷想要留言跟愛心🥺💕


End file.
